Chronoplast visions
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) |appearances = }} The Chronoplast Visions were a set of 'portals' that showed Raziel what had already happen to him and also a possible future as a prelude to his battle with Kain in the Chronoplast at the end of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. Profile SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-01.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-02.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-03.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-04.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-05.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-06.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-07.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-08.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-001.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-002.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-003.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-004.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-005.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-006.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-007.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-008.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-009.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-010.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-011.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-012.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-013.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-014.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-015.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-016.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-017.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-018.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-001.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-002.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-003.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-004.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-005.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-006.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-007.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-008.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-009.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-010.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-011.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-012.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-013.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-001.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-002.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-003.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-004.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-005.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-006.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-007.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-008.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-009.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-010.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-011.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-012.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-013.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-014.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-015.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-016.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-001.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-002.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-003.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-004.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-005.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-006.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-007.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-008.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-009.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-010.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-011.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-012.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-013.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-014.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-015.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-001.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-002.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-003.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-004.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-005.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-006.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-007.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-008.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-009.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-010.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-011.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-012.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-013.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-001.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-002.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-003.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-004.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-005.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-006.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-007.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-008.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-009.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-010.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-011.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-012.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-013.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-014.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-015.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-09.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-10.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-11.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-12.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-13.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-14.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-15.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-16.png Housed in the Chronoplast, they were a part of an underground labyrinth. Raziel stumbled upon them when descending deeper into the Chronoplast. where they were discovered at the end a long tunnel in a corridor shaped like an infinity symbol.There were six visions in total and half of them dealt with past and the other half with future outcomes. They appeared in a form of a portal with decorative sides with a starry, wavy centre. The Chronoplast visions were added late in the development cycle and first appeared in 31st May Beta build of Soul Reaver. Prior to that, the developers used the Crystal Dynamics logo as a placeholder and used a basic brick wall texture for the portals themselves until the corresponding cutscenes were added to the disc. In order to record these events, the developers have added special rooms to capture the footage. These are entirely separate entities from the in-game levels and were mostly slightly modified by cutting off the unnecessary parts which were not in the camera's view. Three of these areas are new and represent the end-game parts of Soul Reaver which were cut from the game. The unknown location with Ariel, Kain's Mountain Retreat and the Pinnacle of the Silenced Cathedral are just small portions of the areas they actually represented. However, Ariel's surrounding area is just copied from Raziel's Stronghold first open area, while the other two levels are completely new. Raziel automatically views these as he comes across them for the first time but he can trigger them at any time. It appears that during the development there was not a clear vision in which order these should be displayed (particuarly the end-game scenes) and various order was pondered upon before settling on the final version seen in the retail game. Beta Movie Rooms In 31st May (also known as 1st June) build of Soul Reaver, when using a hacked debug menu, it allows full exploration of all six movie rooms, thus allowing to observe them in great detail. The order of the visions in this version is as follows: Underworld, Pillars, Sarafan Tomb, Kain Encounter, Pinnacle and Ariel ' s scene comes strangely last, with red and black Reaver as an upgrade for enhancing the Reaver with her soul. Movie 1 is basically an altered version of the Underworld with a non-functional Elder God's platform and the only other difference is that the surrounding wall where the tunnel leading to the Warp gate has been cut out. Movie 2 is nearly identical to the retail version of the Sarafan Tomb, except the bottom of the spiral in the central tomb is solid and Raziel cannot fall through it in the spectral realm. Movie 3 contains an earlier version of the Pillars throne room, which is different level Pillars 1. The Pillars actually stretch when in spectral and have half of the City's symbol on them. The surrounding two walls are also not scalable and lighting in the room is different and more yelow shaded. Movie 4 is essentially an edited version of the first outdoor area of Raziel's Stronghold with the staircase removed, leveled floor and Ariel model. The top of the arched columns remain unchanged and even the alcove where the health upgrade is found in the retail version is present. All the textures have been replaced to a dark stone texture. It is not currently possible to trigger any of Ariel's animations. Movie 5 takes place in the pinnacle of the Silenced Cathedral, in one of the arched openings seen in the Silenced Cathedral render. This corridor is very short and leads outside, with Raziel overlooking the landscape of Nosgoth. The outer large wall is curved and two support columns on either side (one has greyish texture, the other is made out of metal with bolts). Movie 6 is supposed to take place in Kain's Mountain Retreat and looks like a courtyard. It is unclear whether this is the entrance to the Retreat or this scene occurs further within the structure. There are two towering collumns with Kain's face on each side and a small staircase leads to a gate with Kain's symbol on it.. The courtyard has three scallable walls (it is not possible to climb them, however), only one of them has a alcove which is blocked off. The lighting in the Chronoplast Vision is significantly darker, so it is possible only to see the large Kain symbol on the ground. Kain himself stands near the left side of the staircase and is almost double the size of Raziel which is possibly just a scale issue. It is possible to trigger Kain to fight Raziel and engage in battle it is impossible to win as Kain gets stuck during battle. SR1-01-06-Movie1-underworld1.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie1-underworld2.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie1-underworld3.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie1-underworld4.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie2-sarafan1.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie2-sarafan2.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie2-sarafan3.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie2-sarafan4.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie2-sarafan5.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie3-pillars4.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie3-pillars5.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie3-pillars3.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie3-pillars6.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie3-pillars1.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie3-pillars2.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie4-Ariel1.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie4-Ariel2.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie4-ariel3.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie4-Ariel6.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie4-Ariel4.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie4-Ariel5.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie4-Ariel11.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie4-Ariel9.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie4-Ariel8.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie4-Ariel7.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie4-Ariel10.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie5-pinnacle1.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie5-pinnacle2.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie5-pinnacle3.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie5-pinnacle4.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie5-pinnacle5.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie5-pinnacle6.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie5-pinnacle7.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie5-pinnacle8.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie5-pinnacle9.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie6-Kain1.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie6-Kain2.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie6-Kain3.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie6-Kain4.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie6-Kain5.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie6-Kain6.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie6-Kain7.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie6-Kain8.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie6-Kain9.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie6-Kain10.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie6-Kain11.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie6-Kain12.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie6-Kain13.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie6-Kain14.PNG SR1-01-06-Movie6-Kain15.PNG Notes SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-01.png|Spectral intro-outro zoom SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-02.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-03.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-04.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-05.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-06.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-07.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-08.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-09.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-10.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-11.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-12.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-13.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-14.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-15.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-16.png *The Chronoplast vision portals can be approached in either realm to trigger their respective visions - these will be identical in either realm although the intro-outro zoom is slightly different due to spectral effects. SR1-TEB-Chronoplast-Vision-Intro-001.png|Early beta visions with textureless portal and Crystal Dynamics logo vision SR1-TEB-Chronoplast-Vision-Intro-002.png SR1-TEB-Chronoplast-Vision-Intro-003.png SR1-TEB-Chronoplast-Vision-Intro-004.png SR1-TEB-Chronoplast-Vision-Intro-005.png SR1-TEB-Chronoplast-Vision-Logo-01.png SR1-TEB-Chronoplast-Vision-Logo-02.png SR1-TEB-Chronoplast-Vision-Logo-03.png SR1-TEB-Chronoplast-Vision-Logo-04.png SR1-TEB-Chronoplast-Vision-Logo-05.png SR1-TEB-Chronoplast-Vision-Logo-06.png SR1-TEB-Chronoplast-Vision-Outro-001.png SR1-TEB-Chronoplast-Vision-Outro-002.png SR1-TEB-Chronoplast-Vision-Outro-003.png SR1-TEB-Chronoplast-Vision-Outro-004.png SR1-TEB-Chronoplast-Vision-Outro-005.png *Though the Chronoplast Visions appear to depict the events of future games (Soul Reaver 2 and Defiance), they actually show some Original Soul Reaver Storyline events removed from Soul Reaver before release - They show in order: Raziel's battle with Kain at Kain's Mountain Retreat (hence the Kain symbol and Kain' s missing (Blood) Reaver blade); Ariel sacrificing herself to give Raziel the 'Ariel Reaver ' to strike down Kain; and Raziel overlooking Nosgoth from the pinnacle of the Silenced Cathedral after opening the sounding pipes (the red wraith blade is actually the Amplified 'Kain' Reaver ). *It appears Crystal Dynamics intentionally remodelled the later scenes in Soul Reaver 2 and Defiance to resemble the Chronoplast Visions. References Category:Terms Category:Terms/Soul Reaver Category:Browse Category:Soul Reaver